


something to love

by colitas



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colitas/pseuds/colitas
Summary: For the 2019 Octopath Traveler gift exchange





	something to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0wlish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0wlish/gifts).



_i tried my best dear fan_

**Author's Note:**

> for 0wlish’s Alfyn/Tressa/Therion
> 
> Sorry but I gave up on background a decade ago. Hope you like this band AU trio enjoying something they would adore in my head. Tressa is supposed to be holding bobba tea and that floof Tressa’s pet squirrel as a good boi


End file.
